The Mail Train
The Mail Train (also known as The Post Train) is a train that consists of rolling stock used to transport letters and parcels throughout the Island of Sodor and the Mainland. Pulling the Mail Train is noted as being one of Percy's favourite jobs. The train commonly consists of special utility vans and a standard brake van. However, they are often accompanied by open wagons or conflats. Mail Vans *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train |last_appearance=Really Useful Engines |creator(s)=Christopher Awdry |country_of_origin= * Island of Sodor * England |basis=SE&CR Diagram 960 PMV |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |designer(s)=Richard Maunsell |builder(s)=SR Ashford, Eastleigh, Brighton or Nine Elms Works |year_built=Between 1919 and 1951 |wheels=8 |railway=North Western Railway }} The Mail Vans (also known as the Sodor Mail Coaches) are rolling stock used for transporting letters and parcels throughout the railway. These vans are special utility vans that form the Mail Train, which is usually pulled by either Thomas or Percy. Oliver was once briefly transferred to the service and at times when the train is unable to run, Harold usually deputises for it. Ryan takes a mail van from Arlesburgh up to Harwick every morning. They are used at night, but in recent seasons, the vans are pulled in broad daylight. Since the seventeenth series, however, they seem to be pulled primarily at night again. Percy is almost always in charge, although other engines pull them occasionally. Technical Details Basis In the Railway Series, the mail vans are based on general utility vans (GUV), however their specific basis is unknown. File:Generalutilityvan.jpg|A real general utility van In the television series, the mail vans are based on the South Eastern & Chatham Railway Diagram 960 Parcels and Miscellaneous Vans (PMV), introduced in 1919. This van was designated the standard for the Southern Railway, and remained in production, updated as the Diagram 3103, until 1951, remaining in regular service until 1986, with a few surviving on departmental duties into the 1990s. These vans were used primarily for the transportation of letters and parcels. The utility vans share the same basis. UtilityWagonsbasis.jpg|A 4-wheel SE&CR Diagram 960 PMV Livery In the Railway Series, the mail vans were painted plain brown. In the television series, the mail vans are painted crimson with grey roofs. In the Model Series, they had "SODOR MAIL" on both sides, but was changed to an envelope with wings in the CGI Series. Appearances Railway Series= |-|Television Series= |-|Other Media= Trivia * All the mail van models are currently on display at Drayton Manor. One used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * From the third to fifth series, the mail vans were made out of Tenmille gauge 1 Utility van kits. From Thomas and the Magic Railroad onwards, they were scratch built. * In the third and fourth series, two separate trains were pulled by Thomas and Percy as the load was too heavy for one engine to do the work alone. * The mail vans have gone through a couple modifications over the years: ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** Their roofs became slightly larger. *** Their bufferbeams are lowered. *** They became slightly taller. *** Their liveries became slightly darker. ** Hero of the Rails: *** Their "SODOR MAIL" logos were replaced with envelopes with wings. * The Capsule Plarail models are repainted from JNR Coach's toys. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (with Pull 'n 'zoom Percy; discontinued) * Bachmann * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal and see-inside) * Motorized Railway * Take Along (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Adventures (with Talking Percy; discontinued) * Hornby (two versions; discontinued) * Tomix * Capsule Plarail (reintroduced) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with brake van; discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Choro-Q (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) Plank Trucks |last_appearance=Percy and the Bandstand |creator(s)=Paul Larson |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |basis=7-plank open wagons |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |wheels=4 |railway=North Western Railway }} These trucks are special 7-Plank Trucks that have often been used as part of the Mail Train. These trucks have been pulled by Edward and Percy. James once helped Edward deliver these trucks containing presents from Brendam Docks to Knapford. Technical Details Basis These trucks are based on 7-plank trucks. File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|A 7-plank truck Livery These trucks are painted crimson with black frames. Their Take Along toys, depict them with "SODOR MAIL" on both sides. Appearances Television Series= * Series 8 - Keeping Up with James * Series 11 - Edward and the Mail }} Trivia * In the third series episode, Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, mail was transported in standard grey trucks and was pulled by Thomas. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) he:קרונות דואר ja:郵便車 pl:Wagony Pocztowe ru:Почтовый поезд Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:The Main Line Category:The Little Western Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:Standard gauge Category:Trains